Special Gifts for Special Ones
by Spells-of-stories
Summary: Christmas had come and to Merlin and Morgana, it is unforgetable... There were difficulties, but will their went through that with their love and trying spirit, getting a happy ending? 2010 Christmas Special, Only Mergana. Merry Christmas and Boxing Day!


Author's Note: This is my second attempt on Merlin fanfictions! This one is also my first Christmas Special!( First one-shot and completed story too!) Here, I thanks for all of you who are reading my fanfic 'Remember the Moonlight, Forever' and this story.

Set somewhere on the first season but spoilers of Season 3 Episode 5, 'The Crystal Cave'. And Morgana is not evil! :)

At last, I am from Hong Kong and my mother language is Cantonese. Moreover, the name of this story is given by my mother. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, can't own Merlin, Morgana or Arthur… the right belongs to BBC. Or else this will happen in the show! What I own was only Clare, the sweet maid who was Merlin's friend… Um… It is just that what I want…A piece of Mergana fanfiction to entertain myself and all of you. I hope that this can do this job sincerely.

For Ana (Katie4ever), my best of best friend, because of she always gives me support and encouragements.

Merry Christmas and Boxing Day to everyone! I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

Special Gifts for Special Ones

'It's like running away to join the circus, everyone wants to do it when they're young but then you grow up and get a proper job. But somebody's got to do it or you wouldn't have the circus.'

– Katie McGrath, _Arena, November 2008_

(Maybe you may find a bit strange, but suit for the one of the spirit of the story, trying!)

* * *

Everybody was in the mood of having Christmas; they were all buying different things for their lovers, friends, children…

The winter sunshine shone to a quarter in the castle, shone on all the glass vials, medical books and the slumbering, snoring court physician. It also shone to a small bedroom that was connected to this quarter. The warm sunlight shone to the untidy room of Gaius's ward, slowly waking the sleeping young warlock on his far too little bed.

Merlin opened his heavy eyelids, and gazed his bedroom sleepily. Then his mind went through the dream he had last night.

* * *

Merlin was lying under a tree near a plain that grew purple lavenders in a late afternoon. He enjoyed the gorgeous view before he looked down to read his book. His reading was interrupted when he heard a carefree, playful girlish voice. He looked up and saw _her_, amazed by the lavender field and happy for his presence. She flew to the young man (who looked merely a man but more a boy) and giggled when he caught her in his arms. She looked at him happily and then he crashed his lips to hers. Their lips were moving rapidly, enjoying the pleasure given by their kiss. He kissed her firmly; the kiss just provided him an impossible amount of happiness. She responded him emotionally, letting their kiss to last longer. He stuck his tongue out, telling her to open her mouth. She opened her mouth immediately and his tongue started to roam through her sweet mouth. The kiss seemed to last forever as neither of them wanted to stop it. They broke apart only because they couldn't breathe any more; the kiss left them with shallow breath.

'Merlin…' Her voice was dreamily, she was smiling like a little girl getting a pretty doll. She was enjoying this so much; she loved him so much…

'Oh, Morgana…' He spoke her name aloud, he loved saying her name. Her name was always a lullaby for him; the name always comforted him when he was upset. He loved her, but they could never be together. They could only sneak out of the castle at midnight and in early morning, while everybody was sleeping to meet with each other for their dating.

Morgana grinned, her turquoise eyes only focused on Merlin, filled up with burning love and endless care, so did Merlin. Her lips pressed down to Merlin's gently, and he yearned for that feeling, a wave of electricity went down to both his body and soul…

* * *

That was the exact time I woke up; thought Merlin. He was frustrated, dating the king's ward was impossible to him; he did not even know that Morgana loved him or not. And she was the most gorgeous girl in the whole kingdom, and the girl with the highest position above all the girls as the First Lady of Camelot. His secretive love to her was doomed; the king would never let his own ward to marry a poor manservant…

'Merlin, you need to come out for the breakfast now! Otherwise, you cannot finish it before you go to the forest to pick some herbs for me and cook Arthur's breakfast!' The voice of the old, fatherly Court Physician rang through the tiny quarter of himself, loud enough to get Merlin out of his thoughts.

'Okay, Gaius; I am coming now!' Merlin said and hurried downstairs as his room has a few steps higher than Gaius and his living room, dinning room and the physician's examine quarter.

Merlin walked straight to the table where the bowls of porridge were served and Gaius was now busily eating the food. He sat down but his thoughts were still on Morgana, thinking what Christmas present should he give to the prettiest girl he had ever met though his whole life.

'Merlin? You are not eating. What are you thinking now?' Gaius asked his young ward, who seemed to ignore his question totally.

'Merlin?' Merlin's attention still did not get back.

Gaius sighed and simply gave up on the love-stricken servant boy. After he finished his porridge, Merlin was still staring at his bowl which was full of creamy porridge.

I wonder when he can finish his breakfast. Gaius wondered before he left his quarter for his patients.

* * *

Merlin was running towards Arthur's bedroom with his mind still lingered on Morgana, after he ate his breakfast in less than two minutes. Then, he bumped into a blonde-haired with lovely blue eyes maid called Clare, one of his friend who was carrying a basket of bed sheets and also bed covers. He murmured a sorry to her and helped her to pick up the cloths then started running again. The shy servant girl looked at him and she opened her mouth, wanted to say something but she later decided against it as he was such in a hurry. Clare grinned and then tried her best not to laugh, but she could not hold it while she walked away from the prince's manservant. Merlin stopped, looked at Clare's giggling figure in confuse but thought to ignore the strange actions of Clare and went to start his work with Arthur first; so he started running again, directly to Arthur's room as the slender figure of the Lady Morgana entered his heart again. He burst in the Crowned Prince of Camelot's chamber, hastily walked to the curtains and pulled it to let the sunlight spill in to wake the Arthur up.

'Rise and shine, Arthur!' Merlin said cheerfully.

Arthur opened his eyes slowly. Why does this idiotic servant of mine always so cheerful about waking up in the morning? Has he never wanted to stay in a dream forever? He thought. The grim prince opened his eyes. And his bad mood of being woke up was swept away easily after he took a look on his manservant. Actually, he burst into hysteretic laughter.

'What are you laughing at, sire?' Merlin rubbed his head questionably.

'Oh… so… you… really… are… an… idiot… aren't… you…,…Merlin…?' Arthur said, still laughing hard.

'You still have not answered my question yet, Arthur!' Merlin asked again, desperate to know what was going on as Arthur seemed like he was laughing at him to the state of crying.

'Merlin… can't…you… find… the… answer…on… the mirror…?' Arthur's reply came in an unclear way again, filled with the laughter. This time Arthur was clutching his sides, which clearly hurt from the laughing.

* * *

Merlin walked towards the mirror in Arthur's chambers cautiously. When he saw his own reflection, he was utterly shocked at his appearance.

'WHAT?' Merlin yelled frantically. 'WHAT HAPPEN TO MY FACE AND MY HEAD?'

Merlin was staring a raven-haired boy with sapphire eyes; his pale chin was plastered with milky porridge, making a creamy white 'beard' for him. And a linen white bed sheet covered his head, making him looked exactly like a nun who was wearing her head cloth in a nunnery.

'And so that's why Clare laughed at me…' He murmured.

'Oh, MERLIN. You however cheer me up on today, which is CHRISTMAS, though I doubt that such an idiot will know about this big day.' Arthur said with a smug grin.

'Hey! I remember that! And since I cheer you up, so can I go back to my quarter to clean myself up, and have a day off?' 'Merlin said cheerfully.

'Such a royal arrogant prat.' Merlin whispered under his breath.

'I do not see the need of giving you a day off since I am a prat, unless you stop thinking that I am arrogant or a prat and tell me why, idiot. And spread my breakfast out now, Merlin.' Arthur said while he was changing his clothes.

'No, I cannot tell you why, you will give me a terrible day if I tell you.' Merlin replied and started to set the table with Arthur's breakfast; a full dish of bacon, chicken wings, and cheese.

'You have to tell me why or else I will never give the holiday to you.' Arthur yelled.

'Arthur! Can't you stop asking me of the purpose? It is not so important, isn't it?' Merlin said, hoping that Arthur would stop asking this question.

'Oh, of course I can't, Merlin. I have to know where you are going so I can find you easily to serve me if I have any need as your master!'

'Arthur, can you stop being a prat just for a while on the Christmas?'

'You are really an idiot! I am not being a prat and if you don't tell me why I have to give you the day off? However, I will find that out soon enough.' Arthur shouted with a dark smile.

'Why are you becoming so annoying, Arthur? Every lords and ladies gave their servants a day off on this celebrative day!' Merlin yelled dramatically.

'I am not every lords and ladies. Tell me.'

'Fine. I am going to buy Christmas presents.' Merlin gave up.

'For whom?'

'I cannot tell. However, I may one if you stop interrogating me.'

'Okay then, have your nice Christmas on buying the Christmas presents for _somebody_ and me.'

'Thanks a lot, Arthur!' Merlin said, prepared to run out of the prince's chambers.

'Oh, Merlin?'

'You have to tell me who is the person that you buy the gift for after your _lovely _holiday.' Arthur gave Merlin an evil look; and all Arthur's sense of sarcasm filled in the word 'lovely.

'No, I will not, sire.' Merlin grinned and ran out of the chambers.

'Merlin, guess what? You cannot keep any secret; you will spill it up, just see.' Arthur shouted loudly to Merlin's running figure, just to make sure that he heard it.

Oh, Arthur. You have never known that nobody has found out my biggest secret yet. Merlin thought, smiling as he ran off to the market in the lower town.

* * *

The market was very crowded. It seemed that all of the citizens got out of their homes and went to the busy market. While Merlin was walking in there, he could even saw some familiar faces as the serving boys or girls in the royal palace.

He stopped walking as he saw a stand which was selling some jewellery and weapons. He picked up a prettily decorated knife. It was elaborate; the metal part of the knife was clearly made of gold with the silver made handle. He asked the shopkeeper the price of the knife and it was so expensive that Merlin doubted that he could never pay that with his salary in his whole life. He sighed and left that store.

He walked to a store which sold the protection objects of the knights and warriors instead. He bought a new silver hamlet for Arthur and asked the carver to carve a blazing golden dragon with an A which stood for Arthur as his present.

He deserves it; although he is such a royal prat, he is still my best friend. Merlin thought. He decided to give up buying one of Morgana, he decided since he only has a little money, which was not enough to buy her the jewellery or dagger that suited her status as a royalty and he wanted Morgana's gift as a unique one; he just used magic to made one for her.

He was on his way back; when his clumsiness came back. He tripped over a man's foot when he was walking towards the palace with the helmet, and ended up bumped in to someone. He froze when he saw that the person he bumped into was a lady. He had crushed her to ground with so many people could step on her young, slender, white body. That was the time he recognised her when he was covering her body with his to prevent the crowd stepped over her.

She had long wavy hair which fell to her perfectly white back like a waterfall, a pair of large, twinkling turquoise eyes like emerald, and full, soft rose-like ruby lips. She was wearing a new daily dress; it was a sapphire silk dress, which was the exact shade of Merlin's sparkling eyes and little diamonds and pearls trailing down to the hem of the dress and a bright golden and silvery carved belt around her waist. She was really a flawless beauty.

'Morgana…?' Merlin said, breathed in deeply. He never thought that he would meet her on this important day like this.

Morgana looked at Merlin, eyes wide before she said anything.

'Merlin…' That was all she could say.

Merlin noticed that she was holding the jewelled knife that he once planned to give Arthur as a present.

'For Arthur?' Merlin just managed to say that, he felt the urge to kiss her. He did not care but the town people would have rumours if they saw the prince's manservant kissed the king's ward. And he knew that he had to change their talking topic to somewhere else, beside the two of them.

She nodded.

'I looked at that too, milady… However I do not have some much money. I promised a gift to him so I got a helmet for him, you see.'

'Merlin, you are good at picking up presents. The helmet is a great gift to Arthur; he really needs it.' Morgana smiled at him softly before she continued. 'And Merlin, you have no need to be so formal to me.'

She looked at Merlin, and she added. 'Thanks, Merlin.'

'What for?' He asked, confused.

'Arthur was being an arrogant fool to me today so we argued. I am not happy with that, seeing that he argued with me even on Christmas. Seeing you make me feel better, you fell over me just… somehow enlighten my spirit.' She chuckled.

'Morgana!'

'Sorry, Merlin.' She was not even a bit apologetic; Merlin knew it as he looked at her beautiful face.

'Hmm.'

'Merlin, I think that we should get up now, people are looking at us…'

Merlin leaned down, interrupted her with a gentle and loving brush on her lips with his own. He stuck his tongue out, begging her to kiss him back and open her mouth for him to explore. She looked at his honest, loyal eyes; she always knew that she, the Lady Morgana, the ward of the King of Camelot Uther Pendragon, fancied Merlin, the personal serving boy of Prince Arthur Pendragon, her adoptive brother. She knew that they could not be together, but she was willing to try. After all, everybody had to try over everything before you know it was right or wrong, okay or not. Jobs, romances, families, all about one thing-try.

Morgana thought that she had to try because she loved Merlin, the young, clumsy, loyal, helpful, friendly, caring and gentle man kissing her. For him, she was willing to try anything, anything that could help them to be with each other. She felt that the world had not been ever so beautiful and wonderful till this day, this moment.

She kissed Merlin urgently; also not care what the others were thinking. She opened her mouth, letting Merlin to taste her. She grabbed his hair, smiling into his raffled dark hair. Merlin was also toying with Morgana's silky dark curls, thinking that his love of the life was responding his own love unexpectedly and grinning lopsided.

All of the town people stopped as they looked on the smiling couples on the market's ground; they were shocked. The proud, confident, feisty, opinionate first lady was lying down on the ground, kissing with a common-liking servant boy. Well, except his piercing emerald eyes and oversized ears.

* * *

When Merlin and Morgana finally decided to get back to the castle, they saw Arthur leaning on the castle wall while they were walking across the training field. They made their way to him. And the handsome, courageous blonde prince seemed like that he was worrying about something.

'Arthur?' Both Merlin and Morgana said the same thing at the same time, still smiling to each other.

'Merlin, Morgana. I really need to tell you some bad news. I have already known that you kissed in front of all the shoppers on the ground of the lower town market a few minutes ago. Some servants witnessed it and reported it to me. I will keep this as a secret, though and never told a single soul. What unfortunate to both of you is, Father knew this and he was furious, shouting Morgana's name angrily in his chambers.' Arthur said, his baby blue eyes looked at them with concern, worry and … anger.

'Merlin, you are always an idiot. And Morgana, your action is absolutely stupid. You often tell me that I am a fool but now it seems that you suit it more.' Arthur smirked, but there was no joy in his eyes.

'Thanks, Arthur. I will go to see him alone. Keep Merlin safe. And Merlin, give Arthur my present for him too, I do not know that if I can see you tonight.' Morgana said in a hurry and handed the jewelled knife to Merlin before she went up the stairs of the main entrance of the palace building. Both the crown price and his manservant looked at her worriedly.

* * *

Morgana knocked on her guardian's double doors and heard Uther said enter with a raged tune before she entered.

'HOW DARE YOU KISS A _SERVANT_ BEFORE EVERYONE'S EYES? MERKAR OR SOMEWHAT, HE DID NOT DESERVE YOUR KISS! HE WAS NOTHING BUT A COMMONER AND YOU ARE MY OWN DAUGHTER!' The king shouted at a voice that could let the whole castle hear, to the pretty young girl who was standing in front of him defiantly.

Morgana stumbled as she repeated Uther's word quietly. 'Daughter?' She said the word full of doubt. 'Me? Your daughter?'

Uther stood there, shocked that he spilt that out. His biggest secret that he had a secret affair with Vivienne while her husband, his best friend Gorlois was away to war and let Vivienne pregnant of a baby daughter, Morgana. No, tell her that I was too rush in saying that, I do not mean that, I mean that she is my ward. Uther thought. It is too late. The whole citadel knew that and it has no point to deny that. After all, I want Morgana to call me her father; she never called me father as she still thought Gorlois is her father.

Seeing that Morgana still was waiting for his answer, he nodded. His anger came back as he saw Morgana's eyes were dreamy and her cheeks became scarlet, daydreaming about how her life would become if Merlin and herself could be with each other.

'MORGANA! I TOLD YOU THAT THE SEVANT BOY CANNOT BE WITH YOU! STOP THAT RELATIONSHIP AS YOU HAVE ALREADY EMBRASSED ME IN PUBLIC! YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER DO NOT MEAN THAT YOU CAN FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM OR DATE HIM OR MARRY HIM! AM I UNDERSTOOD?' Uther shouted to her again, got mad for what Morgana was doing.

Morgana looked at her real father, starting to panic. It will never end up good. She thought, knowing Uther a lot.

'Please, just let us be together, I can do anything for you…' She begged. Morgana never begged Uther in her life. And Uther found that it was hard to ignore her pleas with those glittering sad eyes.

'NO! I should have him executed!' Uther yelled.

'You… You can do anything to me, just spared his life!' Morgana begged again, tears fell down to her cheeks like small diamonds.

'I can try everything for my true love; love is… everything to me.' She continued, looking at Uther's eyes like she could see through his body to his soul.

'YOU ARE SUCH LOVEY-DOVEY! EVEN YOU LOVE HIM, YOU CAN NEVER GET MARRIED! I SEE THAT SPENDING SOME TIME IN THE DUNGEON ON CHRISTMAS MAY DO YOU SOME GOOD!' Uther bellowed, staring at Morgana squarely.

'I do not care! I just care about him!' Morgana screamed at Uther's face.

'GUARDS! TAKE THE LADY MORGANA TO THE DUNGEON AND CHAINED HER UP! DO NOT LET ANYONE SEE HER ESPECIALLY ARTHUR AND HIS _SERVANT BOY _AND HER MAID!' Uther shouted towards the doors, calling the guards.

Morgana's gaze fell to the coming guards. They gripped her shoulders tightly as she struggled to be free. It was futile as five guards caught her and forced her on her way to the prison. Out to the corridor, everyone gasped as they saw their first lady was being taken to her imprisonment.

* * *

'Arthur? I am really getting worried about Morgana.' Merlin said, pacing all around Arthur's room.

'Merlin, stop pacing, okay? That sound of your boot is not so delightful and it is driving crazy!' Arthur finally snapped.

There was a knock on the door of the prince's chambers, and Arthur spoke in a clear voice, 'Come in.'

A guard who was so young that he was merely a man but more a boy came in and bowed deeply. 'Sire, the king requests your presence in his chambers immediately.'

'Tell him that I am on my way.'

The guard bowed deeply to the crown prince before he left. Arthur stood up from his carved wooden armed chair at that time and he looked at Merlin. 'Come on, Merlin! Standing there will not do any good, if you want to find out what happens to Morgana, then come!

Merlin followed Arthur, but Arthur could tell that he was both worried and nervous on seeing Uther. They arrived the king's chambers, the guards opened the doors and a grim Arthur and an anxious Merlin stepped in.

* * *

The guards led Morgana to her cell. They shoved her into the filthy cell and she knelt down because of the push. They gripping her arms forcefully and clapped the shackles which chained to the wall on her wrist. And she was pushed to the ground again by the guards before they left.

Morgana sat on the dirty straw, observing her dungeon cell. All of the straws were filthy and the chains were rusty. A horrid smell like a corpse filled in the cell and the whole cell was very wet. A sound was produced behind her. Squeak. A mouse.

Morgana moved from her sitting spot; it was hard with the chains. She closed her eyes and thought about only one thing, one person- Merlin and his love.

And she knew that nobody could separate their hearts for each other. I love him and he loves me. We can go though it, if we try, we can do it. Love is our motivation, and we will always be together. I can give up everything just for him. And a bright life ahead us, if we try hard enough to persuade the king. And no matter how hard, we can archive it, as we try and love.

She smiled at her thoughts, forgetting that she was in a dungeon.

* * *

'Father.' Arthur greeted his father, with Merlin murmured and bowed. 'Sire.'

'Arthur. And YOU!' Uther responded Arthur but he exploded when he saw Merlin.

'Arthur, I call you because I will have that boy banished from Camelot! I want to get rid of him as soon as possible!' Uther glared at Merlin

'Father! Merlin is one of my best friends now. And I do not think that banish him will let Morgana give up her affair with him. Wait! Where is Morgana?' Arthur protested.

'That boy must leave; I have been merciful! And Morgana was staying in the dungeon, she need to pull herself together for such an inconsiderate, foolish action!'

'Father, just let them be.' Arthur sighed, and then left Uther's chambers. Merlin hurried to follow his master.

* * *

Uther stood in front of a window, looking out to the training yard where busy servants and traders were carrying or selling things. Morgana and that boy, he thought. How can them… However, he thought back to what Morgana and Arthur said.

'_I can try everything for my true love; love is… everything to me.'_

'_Father, just let them be.'_

Morgana and Merlin, Ygraine and I. Ygraine was a commoner, but she was so stunning so I fell for her, felling hard. At that time, I was the crown prince and she was a milking maid, but we never cared about that. We enraged father, but we still believed in true love._ True love_. They were right, only true love can bring happiness in a marriage. I want both of my children be happy. _Let them be, then._ He smiled as he thought about how joyful they will be when they know they can be together.

He took the key of the cell of Morgana, and called a guard in to send a message to Arthur that Merlin was spared and he could be with Morgana. He walked down to the dungeon, wanted to free Morgana by himself.

* * *

'Sire?' The guard sent by Uther knocked and called for the youthful prince.

'Yes. Enter.' The prince's reply came.

The guard entered and saw the blonde prince stood in the room, with his personal manservant said some last words to him.

'Sire, Merlin had been spared and the Lady Morgana will be released by the king's orders. He sent me to tell you that what you said was correct, Sire.' The guard said.

'That's… absolutely fantastic, isn't it, idiotic Merlin?' Arthur yelled to Merlin with a smug smirk. 'Tell my father that I have got the message and I am glad that he can understand Merlin and Morgana.'

'Yes, Sire.' He bowed and left.

* * *

'Morgana?' Uther reached the dungeon that Morgana was staying and opened the door.

In front was him, was a smiling pretty girl with the shackles on her wrists who was sitting on the straws. He could tell that she was thinking Merlin by her dreamy, gleeful smile and the blushes on both of her orginaaly pale but now pink cheeks.

'Morgana?' He repeated her name, gently. He had never known how to be a gentle, caring father. But unknowingly, he was slowly becoming one because of love.

'Who-' Morgana began her sentence but it stopped mid-air as she saw it was him. He knelt down beside her to free her from the shackles carefully, did not want her to feel any pain.

'Morgana. I am sorry for keeping you a prisoner. I want you to be happy. And you are right. Love is important, especially true love. I have allowed the relationship of you and Meakin-'

'Merlin.' Morgana said, smiling softly. She was happy and now, she was gorgeous with her pretty gentle smile.

'Umm, Markin?' He said with confuse.

'It's Merlin…'

'Okay. I can have you and Mercis together; I just want you to be happy.'

'Father, his name is Merlin…' Morgana started. And what she said, father? She never thought that she would call Uther father although he was her birth-father.

Uther was so happy. He heard Morgana cliing him father; he thought that to her, only Gorlois was her father. And he knew he was never a good father for his ignorance and haughtiness but he wanted to be one. He hugged Morgana and spoke to her softly.

'Call me father again.'

'Father… You really let me to marry with Merlin?'

Uther smiled to her and spoke.

'Of course, my child. I also need to thank- is he Merlin?' He asked. Seeing Morgana nodded with a smile, he continued.

'Okay, I finally remember my future son-in-law's name! I need to thank him for letting you happy. And Morgana, I had a surprise for you tonight so both of us need to prepare. I will walk you back to your chambers.'

Morgana took Uther's arm and they walked out that dungeon, both smiling and leaning their heads to each other.

* * *

'Merkin…no…Merlin?' Uther was standing in Gaius's quarter, trying to find Gaius's young ward.

'Hmm- Sire?'

'So, here you are. I am here because I want to thank you for bringing Morgana happiness. I have never seen her so happy before since she was a child.'

'Gladly at service, Sire. I wanted nothing more than her and her happiness.'

'Good. You will be crowned as the Prince of Camelot tonight. So ready yourself. And I think that you will need to train with Arthur. Since you are best friends so I think that you will get along well. See you in the feast tonight, Merlin.'

Merlin groaned after Uther left the physician's quarter.

* * *

Morgana sat on her chair, as Gwen was brushing her hair. She smiled and giggled to herself, thinking that this was absolutely the most eventful nut also the happiest Christmas in her life.

'Milady?'

No reply came.

'Milady…Milady?'

'…Umm?'

'Merlin is at the doors. Should I tell him to come in?' Her handmaiden smiled and said.

'Please, Gwen.'

Gwen smirked knowingly and opened the door. She let Merlin in and then she went out, closed and locked the doors.

Merlin's pale face with his untidy, black hair and large, lovely ears was now in Morgana's sight.

'Morgana!' He greeted, with his lopsided grin.

'Merlin… I feel so good to have you.'

'Me too…'

Just at that time, Morgana felt the table they leaned on had a glass vase and it was about to fall down. Unknowingly, Morgana's turquoise eyes flashed gold and the vase was floating in the air. Moreover, she saw Merlin looking at her surprisingly.

'Morgana? You have magic?'

She looked at him, her eyes filled with shock. But Merlin just smiled gently and flashed his eyes gold, placing the vase back. Morgana was unbelieving that she and Merlin had magic, which was deeply forbidden in Camelot.

'Merlin? What can we do…? Uther is my father, but he will kill us if he find this out, isn't it?'

'Maybe or may not. But remember you have Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and me. We will try our best to protect and support you. Do not worry about me, I will be fine. I have been hiding long and I am getting used to it.' Merlin gave her a loving smile.

'Thanks, Merlin. I know that you will be there for me. Will you really do that for me?'

'Of course, Morgana, you are my princess, my lover, my future wife and the future mother of my children. I will protect you, no matter I have to give up my life to save you.'

'Oh, Merlin…' Morgana sighed joyful, then her lips and his lips met.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with people but all of the courtiers were waiting for one person- Morgana.

Merlin was standing beside Arthur nervously, whispering in his ears.

'Arthur? What I have to do? Your father is going to announce me as Morgana's fiancé and a prince.'

'Merlin. Stop panicking right now. I doubt that is Morgana making a right choice of marrying my idiotic, useless, lazy servant. It is shocking to know that Morgana was my sister and my father did that to Gorlois, but the most surprising, unbelievable, terrifying news is that you are going to be a Prince of Camelot!' Arthur also whispered in Merlin's big ears.

'The Lady Morgana!' The guards shouted.

Everybody looked at her. She was utterly breathtaking. She was wearing a purple silk gown with a snow-whit sash. Little jewel stones like rubies, topazes, emeralds, amethysts, garnets, moonstones… were sewed in her gown and little pearls and diamonds were decorating her sash. Many unmarried noblemen and knights sighed of that she was going to get married. Morgana walked to Uther and curtsied. Uther took her hand and announced.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the Lady Morgana, who would be crowned as the Princess of Camelot tonight and became the fiancée of Merlin, who will become the Prince of Camelot as Morgana's husband!'

The crowd cheered. And Uther began to tell the story between him and Vivienne. Most of the people were shocked and then praised their king for the courage to admit this.

* * *

The crowning ceremony soon started and Morgana and Merlin were kneeling down, with Geoffrey of Monmuth beside them.

'Morgana Pendragon, I, Geoffrey of Monmouth, now crown you as the Princess of Camelot.'

'Merlin Ambrosius. I, Geoffrey of Monmouth, here to crown you as the Prince of Camelot as the princess's fiancé.'

Geoffrey placed a gold circlet with sapphire and emerald on Merlin's head from the servant who was carrying the tray for the crowns. And he picked up the gold tiara, like Merlin's circlet, also with sapphires and emeralds and placed it on Morgana's head. Morgana and Merlin smiled to each other as they stood up and sat on the thrones for them as Uther and Arthur also took their seat.

* * *

Uther led the courtiers to the Banqueting Hall. The feast was started at there. There was a huge tree in the hall and mistletoes, ribbons were everywhere. Although the food and wine were great (like usual), but Merlin and Morgana, the new prince and princess did not eat much. Their minds were on something else.

They soon excused themselves and Merlin led Morgana out to the garden. Still holding her hand, he smiled and asked her to close her eyes. After she did that, he took out a small wooden white-coloured unicorn to Morgana's hands.

'Morgana, say "Livefr".'

'Why?'

'Just do it.' Merlin smiled.

'Okay. Livefr!' Morgana closed her eyes, then reopened them again. She found that the little unicorn was becoming alive on her hand. She giggled and looked up at Merlin.

'Do you like it?'

'Of course I do! It is aborable and… unique. Thanks.' She smiled and continued. 'Umm… It is my turn now. You need to close your eyes, Merlin, as you asked me to do so too! Here is your gift!' Morgana finished, smiling childishly.

Merlin opened his eyes and found that a tiny golden dragon with ruby eyes was lying on his palms.

'Merlin, it was lifeless… I do not know much about magic… So I cannot…' Morgana said, looking upset.

'I do not care about it is magical or not. It is pretty and shinny. Morgana, I care about your heart to give me this more then the value of the present.'

'Oh, Merlin, do you know how much I love you?' She asked.

He nodded and took her in his warn arms.

'Morgana. I love you and do you know what my biggest Christmas gift is?' He looked at her, eyes filled with love.

She smiled. 'I cannot say. However, you are my greatest gift in this whole life.'

Merlin looked and found out that they were standing under a mistletoe branch hanging on the tree. He smiled and leaned down to kiss his love. She smiled and responded him.

As the new prince and princess was kissing under the mistletoe, it started to snow and Camelot had never snowed for twenty years.

* * *

So, do you like it? Please drop me a line! Love to all those read this and review this! And please write to me that should I write a sequel for this. Thanks a lot!

'


End file.
